


Pushed over the Edge

by lucimarlena



Series: Edge of Seventeen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s lying on the damp forest floor trying to breathe.</p>
<p>It’s really difficult. That probably has to do with the four wolfsbane laced bullets in his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed over the Edge

_ Pushed over the Edge _

 

He’s lying on the damp forest floor trying to breathe.

 

It’s really difficult. That probably has to do with the four wolfsbane laced bullets in his chest.

 

Courtesy of Allison Argent.

 

No.

 

Stop.

 

Don’t think about Allison.

 

Think about how you’re going to survive.

 

Shit, how _is_ he going to survive?

 

It’s not like he can call Stiles anymore after he was kidnapped by Gerard and tortured for information. He blames Derek at first, then Derek told him that how Scott had been working with Gerard the whole time. The look Stiles gave him…

 

Fuck, he needs to stop thinking about stuff like this. He needs to concentrate on who he can call before he bleeds out to death.

 

Boyd and Erica have gone… somewhere.

 

He’s sure that Gerard is monitoring Isaac’s phone, so he’s out.

 

He won’t call Derek.

 

He can’t call his mom; he doesn’t want to give her a heart attack. Plus it’s not like she has any wolfsbane just lying around for no reason.

 

Wait.

 

Who does he know that would have wolfsbane?

 

Dr. Deaton.

 

He needs to call his boss.

 

Gasping for breath, Scott tries to work therough the pain as he moves his arm down to his side. Pausing for a moment, he grits his teeth and pushes his hand inside his pocket, reaching for his cell.

 

Fingers slippery with blood, Scott fumbles for a while before he has a good hold on the phone. He unlocks the keypad and starts to type in the vet’s number.

 

Bringing the phone to his hear is painful, so he leaves it by his side. His hearing is good enough to hear the call from where it is anyways.

 

It’s rings for what seems like forever. He’s about to hang up and resign himself to die when he hears a click and his boss’ voice, “Hello?”

 

Letting out a broken laugh in happiness, Scott tries to reel himself back in.

 

“Scott?” he hears the vet’s slightly panicked, but calm voice.

 

“Yeah,” he croaks, “It’s me.”

 

Instantly, Deaton’s voice changes. It takes a harder, determined edge as he demands, “What happened?”

 

What didn’t happen is the better question.

 

He’s starting to get cold. Why is he cold? He’s never gotten cold since his change. Is it because of the wolfsbane, or the blood loss?

 

Huh, he probably should have paid attention in Biology a little more.

 

Put that on his “If I Survive” to do list.

 

Everything’s looking kinda fuzzy.

 

Man, he wants a nap.

 

Getting shot takes a lot out of you. No wonder Derek was grumpy when he was shot.

 

“Scott!”

 

He’s pulled out of his daydreaming from the phone in his hand.

 

Right. He needs to tell Deaton he’s dying.

 

“I’m dying,” he states plainly.

 

Not arguing Deaton just gets down to business, “How?” he asks in a clipped tone.

 

“Shot,” Scott croaks, “Four - in the chest.”

 

He hears Deaton curse in the background before he talks into the phone again, “I’m betting they were laced with wolfsbane and you don’t have a lot of time right now. So I’m going to ask you to tell me where you are Scott. You need to be as specific as you can.”

 

Looking around him, Scott can only think “I’m in the trees.” Knowing that won’t be very helpful, he tries to remember the text he got from Gerard telling him what this place was called.

 

Knowing Gerard, it was probably something meaningful.

 

Something obvious.

 

“Misery’s Edge,” he pants, “I’m at Misery’s Edge.”

 

He can hear Deaton’s car start when the vet speaks, “I’m on my way. Keep talking. Whatever you do, don’t fall asleep Scott.”

 

It’s hard, it’s so hard to stay awake. He’s not cold anymore and the warmth is really nice; like he’s in an electric blanket. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a minute, just for a minute.

 

Scott closes his eyes and sleeps.

 

When he wakes up, he’s in so much pain. Screaming, he thrashes around in the leaves, desperate to get away from the burning that racing through his veins. Then he feels it again, this time it’s coming from his chest and he wails.

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” he sobs, “Stop! Stop, please stop!”

 

The burning doesn’t stop.

 

Eventually he can’t breathe due to the pain. It’s not long before he passes out.

 

The third time he wakes up he sees his mom and Dr. Deaton. He’s told that he almost died and that he’s lucky Deaton came when he did. His mom is silently crying as she touches his face and strokes his hair.

 

He’s going to be weak for a while and his torso will be sore for at least a week, but he’s alive.

 

Deaton tells him that the Argents have moved on, taking Jackson with them, as they heard of a bigger pack in Seattle. So for now, he’s safe.

 

Both his mom and Deaton leave him in his room to sleep and recover.

 

In the darkness of his own room, Scott thinks about everything that happened and starts to plan changes in his life.

 

He’s not going to be the scared little boy that followed Gerard’s every order. He’s going to sort himself out; apologize to Stiles, apologize to Derek and ask to be in his pack again (for real this time), he’s going to help Isaac get over his issues, he’s going ot find a way to bring Erica and Boyd back to their pack.

 

He’s going to protect his mom, his friends, his pack, his town.

 

The Argents aren’t going to come back to a weak pack.

 

When they come back to Beacon Hills, and they will, they’ll be in for quite a surprise.

 

Scott’s not going to be put down again.

 

He reaches for his cell and keys in Stiles’ phone number.

 

He’s going to be ready the next time the Argents come in town.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. This happened. But it's done. No more. Just this and now I'm done.


End file.
